


The Tree

by idunnowatimdoing



Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Jogan - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idunnowatimdoing/pseuds/idunnowatimdoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Jogan fic. They're kids. Logan, Julian, and the Brightman twins were playing in the forest behind Logan's house like usual when Logan and Julian happened across a strange tree. Fluff ensues. Warning, might get cavities from sweetness! T cause they kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree

It was a cool summer's day, the air cooler than it had been as of late. The slight breeze and browning of the trees told of the changing of seasons. The sound of laughter filled the air as four children ran around without a care. The weight of the future dissipated as they ran through the fields, splashed in the creek and chased one another round and round. Here they played, not fearing eyes watching them with scorn or expectations. Here they freed themselves of all they were forced to be in public: proper, sophisticated, subservient. Instead, their true selves shone through, delighted to be set free and embraced with love and affection by the only other people in the world they held dear.

Logan soared through the air, the wind whipping through his hair, the sun shining on him making him seem to glow with a golden hue. He released the rope swing and plunged into the water beneath them. Surfacing, he heard a squeak of delight and surprise to his left. Smiling, he started splashing Julian playfully, ecstatic at the other boy's giggles. The sounds urged him on until soon the other boy was begging him to stop.

Pausing for a moment to look at the other boy, Logan felt his breath catch at the sight. The other boy was drenched; his attire so delicately picked out was drenched. The water caught on the other boy, the droplets causing his auburn hair to shine in the mid-morning sun and thick eyelashes fluttering as droplets stuck there, bringing out the shine of glee in his chocolate eyes. His creamy skin was bared to his sight where he had rolled up his sleeves and pant legs and his cheeks were flushed beautifully from the playing they had been at.

Logan stared at the boy even longer, trying to memorize every detail and Julian was trapped by the smoldering emerald eyes that seemed to be studying him predatorily. The blonde had long ago shed his shirt and pants, wading in the water in but his undergarments. The water clung to his body in a sweet caress, his skin looking golden in the sunlight. His hair shone like a lion's mane and Julian couldn't help but think how he looked like the animal. He was just so strong and brave and a natural leader.

As both boys lost themselves in their musings, there came a rustle in the bushes and then the Brightman twins burst into the clearing, jumping into the water simultaneously, sending slashes to the other boys. Caught off guard, the boys could barely get their arms up in time to shield themselves as the twins started vigorously slashing them. So strong was their combined attack that Julian found himself driven towards Logan, hiding behind the taller boy's back as the other attempted to fend off the two boys. Glancing back at Julian, Logan couldn't help but laugh, pleased the other boy came to him for safety. A wave of protectiveness washed over him, strengthening his assault against the twins until they were eventually pushed back enough that Logan, sensing his small window of opportunity, grabbed onto Julian's hand and tugged them both out of the water, breaking into a sprint, Julian trailing behind, desperately trying to keep up. Logan let out a whoop of pure joy when the Brightman twins let out angered cries as their opponents fled.

When finally Logan deemed them far enough away, he stopped suddenly, Julian slamming into his back. Growling at the other boy's lack of warning and preparing to scold the other for making him run so hard, Julian stopped at the look of amazement on Logan's face. Looking where the blonde was looking, Julian couldn't help but gape. In the clearing they had run into was by far the biggest tree he had ever seen! It seemed to go on forever; the top seemed to disappear in the sky above. Letting out a sound of astonishment, Logan turned his head to study the other boy. His head was tilted up, trying to see the very top of the tree. The position had allowed some of his hair to fall in his face and the sun to shine directly on him, making his skin seem to shine. Smiling, Logan turned back to the tree, loving it even more since his friend seemed to love it too.

"How old do you think it is?" he asked. Julian looked away from the tree to gaze at his best friend. His hair fell lazily in his face, the golden strands contrasting sharply with the emerald of his eyes.

"I dunno," the brunet said, looking back at the tree questioningly. "Probably a thousand years old!" he said, his voice full of childlike wonder. "Look," he said, pointing at the base.

The tree was actually two trees that had intertwined with one another at their bases and whose branches mixed together in the sky. It was a beautiful sight. Standing there looking at it, the two thought of all the bedtime stories their maids had read them about how two people who loved each other lived happily ever after together. Like these trees.

Looking at his best friend, Logan smiled. "Let's be together for a thousand years like this tree!"

Flushing, Julian didn't know how to respond. He liked Logan and enjoyed being with him more than anyone else. "Yeah," he agreed.

Thinking about what the people in all those bedtime stories did in situations like this, Logan looked at Julian and said, "I love you," before pecking him on the cheek. That's what people did when they wanted to be together forever, right?

"I love you too," Julian said. That's what his maid had said. If you loved someone, you wanted to be together with them forever. And he wanted to be together with Logan forever, so he had to love him. He liked him better than the Brightmans; Logan was always his favorite.

Thinking about what happened next when both people said they love each other, Logan smiled. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Blushing even brighter, Julian was speechless. "People get married because they love each other and want to be together forever. So will you marry me Jules?" Logan asked again, using the shorter boy's nickname because Julian always agreed whenever he called him that.

Nodding his head, Julian flushed, kissing his cheek lightly before pulling back and glancing away. "Promise we'll be together forever," he demanded.

Logan got up with a smile, hugging the other boy close. "Of course we will Jules! We're married now!" he said happily.

"Not yet you aren't," the twins said, busting into the clearing, startling the other two boys apart. Looking at their intertwined hands, the twins couldn't help but smile. They had known this day was coming. Unlike the other two boys though, they knew what it really meant to get married. But why spoil their fun. "You two need to exchange rings," they said, pulling out two ring pops their maids had given them that morning. "Here you go," they said, handing them over to the two boys, enjoying how much Julian was blushing and the slight blush creeping into Logan's cheeks and his eyes met theirs squarely, daring them to try ruining the moment. Instead, they laughed and said, "Don't worry, we won't steal him. But we call being the best men!" And with that they dragged the two under the tree and led them through the process in getting married.

Julian blushed as he repeated what Evan was telling to say. Something about sickness and health, forever and ever. Then Logan went through saying the same thing as Ethan told him what to say. Finally, the twins smiled and told them to exchange rings. When that was over, the two smiled deviously at them. "You may now kiss," they said.

Julian's eyes widened as he looked at the two in shock. Logan glared at the two. "Is this a trick?" the blonde said, his voice saying death if it was.

"Of course not," the twins said. "It's how you finish this and become married." Blushing, Logan grumbled under his breath about how stupid this was before pecking Julian lightly on the cheek. It was one thing to kiss the boy when they were alone, but in front of an audience was something different. "That doesn't count," they said angrily. "It has to be on the lips or it doesn't count!"

Glaring, Logan barely stopped himself from walking away. But he saw Julian looking up at him with his pretty eyes and he saw that his words had hurt him, his unwillingness to kiss him and finish marrying him mad him sad. And he hated when Jules was sad, because then he was sad. So he pulled the other boy close to him and sealed their lips together in a kiss, soft and innocent in their childhood. But both boys couldn't mistake the warm feeling that washed over them. Because it felt good and right when they were together. Pulling away, Logan looked into Julian's eyes for a moment before blushing and pulling away, covering his blush with his arm. "There," he said, turning around and walking away from the three as the twins sang taunting songs and made kissy faces at him.

Julian couldn't help smiling. He had seen Logan's blush before the other boy could cover it up and turn away. And he was still so happy from the kiss. Running after the other boy, Julian laughed as he caught him and looped his arm with Logan's, the blonde linking their hands as he led them through the forest back towards his house.


End file.
